


Draco Malfoy and the Mystery of the Shrinking Trousers

by TheDailyGrind (SlytherintheLibrary)



Series: The Escapades of Chubby! Bottom! Draco and Belly Kink! Top! Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Fluff, Harry is besotted, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Teeny bit of angst, Top Harry Potter, Weight Gain, did i say smut?, draco be dumb, fat appreciation, harry and draco are otp, i have no impulse control, it's mostly kink tbh, jk, just a tad, kinkfic, noreally, ok im done now, so much appreciation, the best husbands ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherintheLibrary/pseuds/TheDailyGrind
Summary: Draco doesn't understand how his trousers continue to shrink, yet that is the only feasible explanation for his wardrobe problems. It never occurs to him that he could possibly be growing.As for Harry, he's simply bursting with the knowledge that his boyfriend is bursting out of his clothes.Will Draco discover his weight gain on his own? Or will Harry tell him first?Will there be shameless servings of oblivious!Draco, button popping, and belly kink!Harry?Um...that's why you're here, isn't it? Does the queen of england have skin?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Escapades of Chubby! Bottom! Draco and Belly Kink! Top! Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Draco Malfoy and the Mystery of the Shrinking Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah.  
> So this happened.  
> No shame.  
> Absolutely none.  
> Like nothing.  
> Shame? I don't know him.

**Draco's POV (Third-Person)**

He simply could not understand it!

He washed his robes himself, and his trousers as well!

Harry and he had long ago figured out that Harry was best left to wash and care for the muggle-made laundry, and that he, Draco, should assume the task of caring for their wizard-made laundry.

And this system, theoretically, was flawless! In fact, it had proven to be flawless for years!

However, now with his wizard trousers absolutely refusing to close as they should (he would never dream of 'spelling' them closed), he was left with no choice but to question their previously flawless system.

Draco stood up from the bed, grimacing as the trousers creaked around his thighs. He decided to pull on his muggle joggers, at least Harry seemed to be having no issue with the washing. The joggers glided up his legs luxuriously - no creaking seams or straining waistbands. 

Yet, Draco was a proud wizard. If he absolutely must be relegated to muggle trousers - he would not be so constrained in the shirt department. He grabbed a wizard-made dress shirt that was a pale blue (Harry told him it brought out his eyes in the best way imaginable). He stuck his arms in the sleeves. Hm...there seemed to be more resistance around his upper arms than he remembered. Well, it was a dress shirt after all, they weren't meant to be comfortable. 

The buttons did up well-enough, and if his pale stomach could be seen through the cracks between the buttons whenever he took a breath, well he wasn't expecting to see any person other than his husband today anyway.

Draco padded into the kitchen, the smells of a full English wafting towards his nostrils. Harry was a phenomenal cook, and used magic in the kitchen as fluently as if he had been taught to cook with it from the cradle. He hadn't of course. Draco scowled at the recollection of those nasty muggles Harry grew up with, forcing him to not only cook without magic, but to neglect magic entirely. 

Harry turned towards his husband, 

"Good morning love, how about you sit down at the table and have some tea, breakfast is just about ready."

Draco pecked Harry on the cheek before walking towards the table, where a beloved Black relic from Grimmauld place sat, steam coming from it's spout, the body of the cracked floral antiquity wrapped up in one of Luna's garishly coloured teapot cozies. As he sipped his tea Draco turned his faculties back to the case of the shrinking trousers. Was he washing the wizard clothes wrong? No, that could not possibly be it. Draco was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoy's - for all their many failings - were not wont to make such amateur mistakes in the area of fashion, the one subject closer to their hearts than money and power!

Could Harry have washed these trousers, or did the tailors make a mistake? No, and no! Harry knew enough about Malfoy's and their ways at this point in their relationship, he would not do something so reckless as to change the order and method of routines that kept his husband sane! Washing the wizard-made laundry would be the equivalent of parading around Hogsmeade with an 'I don't love Draco Malfoy' sign; if there was anything that Draco knew, it was that his husband was absolutely besotted and head-over-heels for him (as was only natural, of course!). And these trousers were ones that he had worn many times prior without complaint.

Draco released the sigh of the long-suffering martyr, there was only one solution left, and it was not pleasant in the slightest!

**Harry's POV (Third-Person)**

When the love of his life waddled into the kitchen that morning Harry thanked his lucky stars that he was bound by marriage to this absolutely divine specimen of a blond wizard.

Over the past year Draco had been slowly yet surely acquiring a soft layer of plush over his entire form. He had first noticed these new but welcome changes occurring on the very corners of his beloved; the toned abdomen losing it's trace of hipbone, that ribcage gaining a slight blurriness to it's definition, and of course that sharp jawline softening and melting into a small, plush, kissable pool just below Draco's chin. Harry had held his breath both figuratively and literally at the time - literally because his husband was so, so beautiful and sexy like this - figuratively because deep, deep down he wanted so much for that plush to expand it's real-estate.

And surely enough, it did. The next change was Draco's bum - it had always had a surreal size in comparison to the rest of the (then slender) wizard - and Harry couldn't contain his elation on the discovery of the new layer of plump jiggle that encompassed his lover's rump (upon the advent of this discovery he had passionately shagged his husband, and then proceeded to eat him out thoroughly, afterwards slapping the round cheeks until they were rosy and both Harry and Draco had succumbed to a third orgasm).

After the addition to Draco's backside, things began to really snowball. A couple weeks later Harry had walked into his husband's shower to the delightful discovery of a chubby, pushy little tummy growing on Draco's front - complete with glorious, grabbable love handles and a deeper belly button. The week after, he had come home to his lover dancing around their cottage in nothing but muggle leggings and a crop top, the bass sounds of Nicki Minaj echoing off the stone walls of their home and Draco's thighs absolutely quivering as he thrust his plump hips from side to side to 'Super Bass' (Harry could not be blamed for the ensuing tummy-nipping and thigh-fucking that happened). Harry's personal favourite feature was not any of these previously named luxurious additions, no sir. The day that Harry knew he had to fuel the changes to his beloved, that he acknowledged that he definitely had a desire for 'more Draco'; was the day that Draco had donned muggle ladies lingerie - complete with the top - and Harry got to undo the lacy covering to see and squeeze and suckle at the supple heaviness of Draco's nipples that seemed to be slowly growing into tiny a-cup breasts.

It was at this point in Draco's swelling, approximately 4 months prior, that Harry had begun to wonder when Draco would notice the changes occurring within his own body. Surely, Harry thought, Draco would not remain oblivious for much longer; his lover was a typically shrewd and observant wizard, especially when it came to his own appearance. 

Now, four months later, Draco had still failed to acknowledge his weight gain. Harry had subtly purchased duplicates of Draco's muggle clothing in larger sizes, yet had not been able to do so with the blonde wizard's magic-influenced wardrobe. Still, his darling sugar plum had continued to eat the extra portions Harry had taken to preparing, and stubbornly clothed himself in both the newly sized-up muggle clothes as well as his tighter wizard-made garments.

Harry was brought back to the present when the very subject of his musings spoke,

"I think that I must book an appointment at the Healer's offices. I believe that there is something strange happening with my magic because all my wizard trousers have shrunk. Do you think it must be serious?"

"Uh..." Harry contributed, too amused and taken-aback with his beloved's obliviousness to his blooming belly and obviously-straining and clearly un-shrunk shirt to offer anything more comprehensible.

"I shall floo Healer Mckenzie this afternoon."

Harry was now in a situation he had never dreamed he would find himself in. Here his husband was - blissfully unaware of his weight gain - to attribute obvious wardrobe issues to an affliction of his magical core. Harry had two options, well, one option really. He could either let Draco schedule and attend a healer's appointment wherein he most certainly would be apprised of his portly figure (and likely given a dismal diet to follow), or he could tell his beloved within the confines of his own home, safe in the knowledge that whatever reaction - positive or negative - that Draco had to his bodily changes would be met with an open-minded, sympathetic and loving listener in Harry. 

No, there really wasn't a question about the path Harry should take. He would broach the subject after breakfast, before his sweet angel could worry himself into a tizzy about impossible afflictions that he may possess.

Harry brought the last plate of food - a generous heap of bacon rashers - to the breakfast table and seated himself across from his husband. Conversation was minimal as Draco was consumed with thoughts of magical afflictions, and Harry was entranced with the way his love seemingly inhaled over double the portion size of the Draco only a year ago.

With a burp and a sigh Draco finished his second helping of eggs, leaning back from his plate and rubbing his round, spherical stomach that was swollen and packed like a drum with the components of a full-English thoroughly enjoyed. Harry had to stop himself from leaping onto his beautiful, erotic-looking husband. Now was the time for talk and gentle revelations, not for passionate love-making (if all went well, that would quickly follow the revelation anyway).

**Draco's POV (Third-Person)**

Draco was just envisioning the seventh possible illness his magical core could be suffering when harry cleared his throat in his awkward, suspicious way - indicating he had news which he was unsure that Draco would enjoy hearing.

"Draco, sweetie. I don't think you should book that healer's appointment. Um..."

Harry trailed off, his eyes dropping towards Draco's middle for a brief moment before returning to his face.

"Harry, did you shrink my clothes after all? What are you not saying?"

"No! No, I would never do that to you, I know the rules! Actually, it doesn't have too much to do with me at all. Um, well, Draco you know I love you, and you are only more scrumptious, attractive, and obsession-worthy by the day. And-"

"Potter! Are you trying to say you desire a threesome? Have you realized you do in fact have feelings for a woman or bloke other than me, what are you hiding?"

"No!" Harry rubbed his face with a frustrated motion.

"I'm not hiding anything, it's actually, well, it's something about you that I have noticed, and that I honestly thought that you would have cottoned onto by now and-"

"Are you saying my hair is longer? Because I know that already, hair does in fact grow you absolute bafo-"

Draco was interrupted by Harry leaping in front of Draco - wedging himself between the table and Draco's stomach - and leaning over to snog the words out of Draco's mouth. He leaned back from Draco's lips and slowly lowered himself so that he was on his knees in front of Draco, looking up at him with his piercing green eyes.

"Let me finish, love. You are so beautiful like this, you have no idea how insane your body drives me - has been driving me - for the past year."

Draco furrowed his brow, trying to follow this roundabout way of 'telling' that Harry was putting forth. Annoyingly, he had no idea what in Merlin's Name Harry was trying to say.

"Draco, just - okay. Darling, the reason why your body has been driving me crazy lately, the reason I've been behaving like a sex-crazed teenager these past weeks; is that you've put on weight. Your belly has started blossoming beautifully, and your bum is so plump and round now, and your chest, Merlin your chest is ripening in the most erotic way possible and I can't keep my hands off you. You've outgrown your clothes; the only reason you fit those joggers is that I switched out your muggle wardrobe with identical pieces a couple sizes up. Draco, please believe me when I say this, every added inch of you, every curve, every pound; they serve to make me fall more in love with you than I already was - then I ever believed possible. You are so beautiful and present now, so much better than the scrawny wizard I knew at Hogwarts, and I can help you lose the weight if you want to, but Merlin I hope you realize that if you keep it I will not be shy in my adoration of your size and-"

Draco stopped Harry's monologue with a finger to his lips, still processing the information Harry had conveyed to him. He felt his body in a new light. He put his hands to his face - yes - there was a softness there that he definitely never had at Hogwarts. He moved his hands down to his arms, pinching the flab that lay under his biceps. Next he felt his chest, and gasped in astonishment! How could he be so oblivious? His chest, he had breasts now! Soft, small, malleable mounds of plush fat that spoke of a wizard content and looked after. Draco tried to stop the smile that twitched on his lips. He was beautiful absolutely stunning like this!

His eyes began to tear up with happiness as he moved his hands to his sizeable belly, stroking and lifting the weight there with a tender reverence. He truly wasn't just an ex-deatheater, a scared, starved child, or an annoying prick anymore. He was present and here in his body. He was loved and nourished by a husband for whom he would lay down his life for, and who would do the same for him. His breath rattled in his chest as a full sob racked his body, grabbing onto Harry's arms for support and comfort and unconditional, passionate love.

"Draco, shhh you're alright, you're safe, love. I love you so much Draco, and we can do whatever you want to after this. If you want to see a healer about this I'll help and support you wholeheartedly, and the same goes for if you gain more weight, or if you stay the same. I love you eternally, forever and after angel, you have to know that! Draco, love, can you talk to me?"

Draco buried his face into Harry's shoulder, attempting to summon a coherency to his thoughts and feelings. He breathed in the lovely, safe scent of his Harry before he spoke,

"Harry...*sniff*...I - I love you! I love you so much for being here, for loving me more when I change, for continuing to love me when I'm a mess, I-" Draco took a shuddering breath before he continued. 

"I think, I like this. I like this new me. This weight is more than just fat. It's a different me, I've really changed - years ago I would have freaked and skipped meals for days had I discovered this. Now, now I just want to revel in the love and comfort we have here in our little home, I like the weight because it shows that I'm loved, that you care about me, that I'm not wanting for affection or nourishment that I so desperately desired as a child. Take me, please, take me to bed and love me like you always do."

Harry didn't need any more encouragement, he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to his feet, steadying him before excitedly pulling him to the bedroom. 

"Draco, I have always loved you, I do love you, and I will continue to love you and your scrumptious, plush, chubby little body forever."

Draco flopped back onto the bed, running his hands down Harry's muscular abdomen in desperate, pleading strokes.

"Yes, yes Harry, love you forever, love me forever, just come and fuck me already!"

"Oh no, my little plump piglet, I will do more than fuck you. I will ruin you, I will make all your new, soft spots jiggle with the force of my love and your big, swollen tummy will jerk with fleshy ripples as I fuck my cock into your fat little ass. And after that I'll stroke and lick your nipples until you scream, I'm going to milk you like a pregnant, overripe sow as your greedy little mouth screams my name. You'll never say another name afterwards, not after I revel in the flavours of your tasty little hole, stretched and leaking my juices after I've fucked you with my huge cock. Your thick, thunder thighs will bear the marks of my adoration for days - oh!" 

Draco was chanting Harry's name like a prayer, the words leaving his husband's filthy mouth almost enough to send him over the edge.

"Yeah, you like that piggy? You've really eaten yourself out of those clothes haven't you? You just stuffed your face with delicious, nutritious food that I made you, not realizing that you were ballooning outwards, bursting the very buttons of your trousers."

Harry illustrated these last word by plucking at the buttons on Draco's straining shirt lightly. This was the last straw for the valiant buttons, and with a pop they burst off the shirt as Draco's round, plump tummy exploded out from the confines of what was once their prison.

This elicited a moan from both men as they lost themselves even more in each other.

"Harry, please, make me yours! Show everyone what the skinny malfoy heir has become, show them what a pig you've made me, how much our love has consummated my thick, plush body, how you can't keep your pastries and hands away from me."

Harry threw back his head with a loud, feral groan.

"Oh my gorgeous, perfect Draco. I'm going to fucking worship you!"

"Do it then!" Draco gasped,

"Forever, Harry!"

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer (not that he had in the moments leading up till now), he buried his face into the soft mounds of Draco's chest, licking and suckling wildly as he bucked his still-clothed hips into Draco's soft, naked form.

"Forever, Forever Draco!"

With that, they were both hit by their orgasms, climaxing in unison as Harry continued his frenzied chest ministrations.

One thing was certain.

Draco's tummy wasn't going anywhere, anywhere except for 'outwards', that is.

____

Unedited, just wanted to post before editing.


End file.
